Augmented reality (AR) experiences, such as single and multi-player AR games, merge computer generated imagery with real physical actions in a way that provides a deeply immersive and stimulating sensory experience to a user. One constraint imposed by conventional AR applications can be the data processing overhead required to track and render interactions between such a user, and other users or objects within an AR environment. For example, in a multi-player simulated combat game, tracking and rendering the movements of opposing players, the trajectories of their simulated weapons, and the hits scored by each player against others may require substantial computing resources. However, due to the ever wider use of mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, for example, an AR tracking and rendering solution requiring less intensive data processing is needed.